realityofthetranscendantsfandomcom-20200214-history
First Great War
Overview The First Great War was a major conflict in the Reality of the Transcendants, and as the name suggests, the very first great war to happen. It was caused by the Bean War, which was a relatively small war but high enough to increase tensions between the Transcendental Powers that were already quite high to begin with. The First Great War is the only great war that was not won by the Order of Ӂ and its allies. Combatants FIRST SIDE *The Order of Ӂ *Republic of Ll'ianis SECOND SIDE *Axonite Imperium *Unitary Empire of Dimensions War Summary Even after the Bean War had ended, many transendental nations were still angry at each other. Even after the KÞlaxz'dar Accord was signed, tensions were extremely high. As another war so soon after the Bean War would be devastating, diplomats tried their best to preserve peace. However, it didn't work. Ll'ianis severed all diplomatic relations with the Axonite Imperium, which was the last step. Axarium declared war on the Republic of Ll'ianis, which saw the Order of Ӂ declare war on Axarium. At first, the war saw not much change in fronts and territory, and there was even a stalemate. The changed when Ll'ianis launched a massive offensive into Axonite space. This started successful, but eventually Axarium, using interesting tactics and technologies, had surrounded and destroyed over half of Ll'ianis's military. The Order of Ӂ, which at that point was a great power but not the transcendental superpower it is now, had also been defeated by the Axonite Imperium. Eventually however, using intelligent strategy, both Ll'ianis and the Order of Ӂ started to turn the war in their favour. However, the Unitary Empire of Dimensions, a new and relatively short-lived state, seeing that the Axonite Imperium was partly its ally and also realized how much they could gain by winning the war, declared war on the Order of Ӂ and Ll'ianis. The second side now had a massive military advantage, and despite the Ll'ianis's very advanced technology and the Order of Ӂ's excellent war strategy, they could not manage much longer. The Ll'ianiri economy was now in freefall, and many groups, including anarchists, fascists and even nihilists, were planning to overthrow the Republic. Seeing it was the only option available, the Republic of Ll'ianis surrendered, and the Order of Ӂ surrendered shortly after. The peace treaties after the war were harsh, and the economies of both the Order and Ll'ianis collapsed. The recovery, however, came quicker than expected and many things good for the first side happened after the war. Post War For many time after the war, the Ll'ianiri economy was in freefall and a lot of riots from different rebellious groups were occuring. In order to recover their economy, Ll'ianis started a major colonial plan and created many colonies from within Ll'ianos and outside of it as well. The resources from these colonies managed to slowly bring the economy of Ll'ianis back to the stable point, and the rioters died down eventually. Ll'ianis become a prosperous nation once more. Category:Conflicts